Accidental Magic
by Viniloversus
Summary: Every magic child has a first bout of accidental magic, and being the daughter of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger hers was bound to be especial


Hello Beautiful World! so I got this idea quite along time ago, and it has been gathering virtual dust. And I stumbled upon it while revamping my laptop and decided, hm why not? it is not like they can come all the way to my home to fry me.

English is not a language that i use all that often, so please, report to me any funny things or anomalies.

And I know Severus is kind of OOC, but he is dealing with his daughter! he has to be a bit softer for her!

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters of HP belong to me, they are property of J. K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Accidental Magic**

"Would you kindly stop laughing and fix this?" Severus Snape said with a tone and a sneer that would have sent the dark lord himself skittering towards the hills while crying mummy in a pitiful manner. Yet, it seemed to hold no effect to the person in front of him, who just kept laughing, unrepentant. "Hermione..." He scowled thunderously. She took one look to his face and lasted about a full blown second quiet before exploding into another set of laughs.

"You should see your face, you look so... So..."

"Ridiculous, stupid... Pink." He growled; his tone leaving no doubt that he did not find this funny. At all.

"Besides, I haven't heard any magic words," she said with a mocking tone.

"Do it." He ordered, utterly weary of her laughing of him.

"Uh-uh. I don't think that's the way of asking for something, mister." She moved one finger haughtily, lips pulled into a mocking smirk, not at all intimidated by his glower.

"Please." It was said between gritted teeth.

She glanced his way, to his now pink brows and frowned -just as pink- lips and it was enough for few chuckles to escape her lips, said chuckles became, in a matter of seconds, laughter and he was left in the same position he had been when this madness started.

If he didn't need her help so desperately, he just might have hexed her. But he did, alas, so he just clutched his wand and told himself that he would have his revenge, sooner or later. The fact was, his beloved daughter had had her first bout of accidental magic, resulting in him wearing a set of pink robes and with pink hair, brows, skin and hell, even his eyelashes had been coloured with the atrocious colour! He had changed the robes, but pointing your wand towards your face to spell anything was a big, huge 'not do' when it came to charms. There were just too many things that could go wrong when one did that and he wanted to take no chances, after all, his face was ugly enough, thank you. And it led to him seeking help from the only source reliable, his wife, Hermione Granger, who by this moment had been laughing for about five minutes and showed no sign of stopping soon.

She tried, once again, to compose herself, whipping a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes and standing still to face him, who sat on a chair to wait for her outburst to pass, annoyance written all over his face. When he saw her lower lip quiver, preamble of another fit of laughter coming, he scowled and that was all it took to set her off into another round of laughing. He sighed.

"Don't scowl, please!" She begged recovering from it as she took another long look at his new pinked -quite literally- face, willing herself not to laugh at her husband's predicament. He relaxed and she stood once more in front of him, trying to remember the words of the spell that would set his mess straight. It was proving to be difficult to do when she focused too long on his face or on him in general. "You didn't deal with our daughter first bout of accidental magic too well." She admonished with a fair deal of anger to her voice trying to distract her general focus from him enough to remember the charm.

"I don't think you would have been any better, had you been the victim." He said.

"I don't know, leaving a five year old child confused and alone in a room after she pointed out that you were 'pink' is not something I'd do." Her husband fought hard not to scowl when she finished her sentence. He'd admit that he could have thought a little better, but it wasn't like he had left her alone with a tiger; it was just her room. Besides, he'd been torn. Fatherly pride demanded that he gushed over his daughter and showered her with compliments while his male pride longed for the damage done to it to be paid, so he had done what most sane males would have when in his position; had made up some excuse and proceeded to leave the room as fast as his long legs could carry him.

He heard her mutter a soft spell and then the lock of hair that fell over his eyes was back to its ebony colour. He heaved a sigh of relief and stood from the chair just as if it had burnt him.

"Thank you!" She called to him, laughter in her voice.

When he entered into his daughter's room, he was confronted once again with the sight of pink (perhaps he ought to look into including some other colour into her room some day). There was pink everywhere and in the middle of all that pink sat a small, impossibly intelligent child who played with some dolls. A soft smile crossed his lips without his notice as she stood and turned to hug him around the legs. The child was a perfect combination of both him and Hermione, with pale skin, curly black hair, button nose (thanks God) almond shaped cinnamon eyes and an almost terrific intelligence that she inherited from both of her parents with a temper to match. Said child looked at him one minute and then seemed to deflate, face lowering.

"You didn't like me colouring?" She asked, one hand coming to play with her lower lip.

Once again, Severus was torn. Say no and he would have a crying little girl in his hands, say yes and he suffered the risk of it happening again. He picked his girl up and settled then into her bed with her on his lap, trying to think on what to say to his girl. Ah, but there was some middle ground here…

"It is not that I don't like you colouring, darling, it was wonderful." And it was; Severus doubted _**he**_ could charm the colour so well that even eyelashes were turned. He made a pause, letting the information sink. "But there are some colours that daddy doesn't wear." Comprehension seemed to dawn on the little girl's face.

"Because you are a boy," Severus was tempted to correct her and to say he was a man, but he let her.

"Yes, and boys don't wear pink." Her nose scrunched up and he just knew that the next question that followed was her favourite one.

"But why?" The child asked, looking up to her daddy's face.

"I don't know. It just is." He wouldn't go over a long explanation about likes or dislikes. Or social pressure.

"There has to be a reason, daddy!" Looking at her, Severus couldn't help but smile, there with her small hands on her hips and her scowl his little girl looked like a black-haired replica of Hermione.

"Most boys don't like pink, so they don't wear it and make fun of those who wear it." He decided to go for the tangent. It was somewhat true, if generalised.

"That's stupid. Pink is the nicest colour." She said with conviction, even gave a small nod.

"You know you shouldn't say that word, Lily." He scolded with a relatively mild scowl for his standards. "Where did you hear it?" She turned innocent eyes towards the man holding her.

"From you. You were in the smelly room and you keep saying something about stupid brats." He winced. He really had to check what he said around her or even when he thought she was not around. Well, too late now. He just was lucky Hermione didn't catch it, the last time she hadn't liked it one bit.

"Well, you shouldn't repeat all you hear."

"Not even from you?" Her eyes widened, mouth forming an 'o'.

"Not even from me." He confirmed.

"Sorry." He smiled, even if she spoke too well for her age, Lily Snape still had problems with her r's which was too well by him, he thought it cute, even if he wouldn't admit it under pain of torture. "But daddy, I just wanted to cheer you up and I thought that colouring you... "His eyes widened, so his girl had done it on purpose; she had controlled her magic to do what she wanted. It was more than most wizards or witches achieved before eleven, for her to do it with five...

"Hmm?" It dawned on him that his amazing daughter was waiting for some sort of recognition from him before continuing, so he made a sound.

"You always wear black... And it's a sad colour. Mummy told me so."

"Your mum told you that?"

"Mummy told me that people wear black when they are sad. Are you sad, daddy?" The small girl asked, standing up on his thighs and looking at him with big, searching eyes.

"No, I'm not sad. I'm very happy, because I have you and your mummy. I just like black a lot, like you like pink." She scrunched up her nose and he winced internally at his clumsy wording, but his first year with Lily had taught him to make his language simpler so she could understand him and it was a habit he was finding hard to break.

"Like I like pink?" Her father nodded. "But, daddy, black is so ugly..." Severus laughed.

"Perhaps, but I like it. Besides, your hair is black. Is it ugly?" The little girl shook her head, looking fondly at her long, curly hair. "So it is not so bad, then." She smiled at him. "Besides, I have an image to keep when I teach, black helps with that."

"Because you teach dun'erheads." She said in earnest, a big smile at having remembered a big word plastered on her face.

"Yes, because I teach dunderheads." He confirmed with a smile.

Satisfied, the child hopped off his lap with a jump, not before getting a kiss on her forehead and a hug, going back to her dolls while she hummed. He watched her play and then an idea popped into his mind, an evil smirk drew itself onto his lips.

"You know, mummy might feel a little sad because you just coloured me and not her too..." He said.

.

Sometime later after that, Severus sat on his beloved armchair, reading a potion journal in the quietness of his study when the door burst open and a silver and green coloured Hermione walked in.

Hers was a sight to behold; the fierce scowl she wore was painted over bright green brows, her now bright silver lips furrowed and bared just a little her now green teeth (had his teeth been pink?), sparks of magic floated in her now green hair and her usually pale skin now was a delightful combination of both of his house colours. He felt the corners of his lips turn up into a smirk; it was a piece of art, if he could say so himself.

"Severus Tobias Snape!"

His daughter was a genius!

That night as he slept on the couch, something that was fated to bring some back pains come morning, Severus thought it had been worth it.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please be kind enough to tell me, review, please! I'll give you virtual cookies! :makes puppy eyes:


End file.
